High School Complications
by kittykat0301
Summary: Troy heard her sigh as he tightened his arm around her waist and knew he needed to do something that would reassure Gabriella that she was the only one for him [Troyella but can they survive High School Complications?] Cowritten with HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Jealousy

Co-written between HSMandChelseaFCfan and Kittykat0301!

* * *

A/N wow well neither of us has ever done a co write before (if you could read our emails you would see, most of the time we flipped a coin to make decisions!) so this was really new. Let us know what you think; basically it's just a Troyella story, about them going through high school and the tests their relationship has. Total Troyella Fluff, so if you don't like Troy and Gabriella paired together don't waste your time! Enough from us now- Enjoy!

Read and Review- ideas-comments-suggestions welcome, just no uncalled for flames, if you have constructive criticism, we will try and use it to improve this story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was walking down the hallway with his best friend, Chad Danforth. His eyes scanned the corridor and rested on a petite brunette leaning against his locker. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, talk animatedly to her best friends, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson. Troy just watched as she chatted, her soft brown curls falling down her back. Her whole presence just made him want to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

"You can stop drooling over here you know?" Chad nudged Troy in the ribs pulling him out of his trance.

"Sorry but I can't help it. How did I get so lucky? I mean Gabi is just perfect and she could do so much better than me." Troy admitted to Chad.

"Dude, you know she would never want anyone but you. But…" Chad tried to find the right words whilst Troy stared at him confused.

"What? I swear to god man, your not trying to break us up again are you?"

They both smiled at the memory. Even though they were both pleased with it now, both Chad and Taylor had tries to drive Troy and Gabriella away from each other, because they could expect the change. But now both had accepted that they were dating, and ending hooking up themselves.

"No, but Gabi's been talking to Taylor and according to Tay she worried about the effects of your relationship"

"Why?" Troy asked turning back round to watch her again, as a group of cheerleaders walked right up to them and started talking to the four girls. Troy and Chad watched as the cheerleaders passed and knocked into Gabriella on purpose making her fall back into the lockers.

Chad let out a sigh. "That's why. Apparently some of the cheerleaders have been saying that Gabi shouldn't be with you and that you are only using her while waiting for someone better to come along. Taylor managed to talk her out of thinking they were right but all the rumours are getting out of control." Chad answered as Troy nodded at him moved swiftly after Gabriella, seeing her run off towards their secret hideout.

With Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi

Gabriella Montez was waiting at her boyfriend, Troy Bolton's, locker with her friends.

"So Gabi where do you think Mr Bolton is?" Taylor asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Probably hiding somewhere outside, talking rubbish with your boyfriend." Gabriella answered as Taylor nodded and laughed.

"Not to bring the mood down but Amber alert." Kelsi warned Gabriella as Amber, the head cheerleader, and her friends walked up to them.

"Look what the cat's dragged in. The freaky math girl. What do you think you are doing here loser?" Amber spitefully asked as Sharpay glared at her.

"Waiting for my boyfriend." Gabriella told her as Amber scoffed.

"You do realize that your 'boyfriend' is only with you until he can find someone like me with more experience. Why would he be interested in such an innocent miss goody two shoes? " Amber replied, causing her friends to snicker as tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes.

"Why don't you just get lost? Troy chose Gabi over you so that must say something about what kind of people Troy likes. People with hearts full of warmth and love not superficial idiots who think they can get what they want by stomping their feet and threatening people!" Sharpay snapped as Amber flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked away, knocking Gabriella back into the lockers. Even though she has changed into a much nicer person since the winter musical, she could still turn on the 'ice queen' act when it came to defending her friends. As soon as they moved passed Gabriella ran off to the secret hideout above the science labs just wanting to be alone.

Gabriella sat down on the bench and cried, the words just spoken by Amber running over and over in her head. _What if they're right? What if Troy isn't really interested in me and he is just using me while he waits for someone else b_etter_ to come along? I mean he is Troy Bolton, East Highs Golden Boy, the guy everyone loves and the person who could have anyone he wanted._

"Gabriella?" Gabriella was pulled out of her trance by the very person she couldn't stop thinking about, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself.

"Hey." Gabriella answered quietly. Troy walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and lifting her chin up so she looked him in the eyes.

"You ok?" He asked concerned seeing her tear stricken face.

"No." Gabriella whispered as Troy pulled her closer to him. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her arm waiting for her to talk. Before she got the chance to talk the bell went.

Troy silently cursed the bell; it always rang at the most inappropriate times and now was no exception.

"Come on we don't want to be late for Ms Darbus because we can't afford to get detention again and to be accused of PDA's, which by the way she always seems to know about even if she isn't around." Gabriella smiled at his obvious attempts to cheer her up. She gazed up into his eyes and felt herself melt into the cool blueness, felt herself loose her self control. She hated the fact that he had so much of a hold over her, yet she knew he wouldn't abuse that. Gabriella found herself wishing, not for the first time, that everyone else would just butt out of their relationship and let them just be.

Sensing she was spacing out, Troy pulled her up and wrapped his arm round her waist, guiding her down the steps toward their daily dose of torture via Ms Darbus. "Since we didn't get time to talk just then, and I know we need to so don't even try and say your fine Gabi because I know your not, how about you let me take you out later and we can talk then?" Troy suggested as they walked along the hall.

"Kay, pick me up at 7."

Troy and Gabriella headed off to class. Even though it was barley audible, Troy heard her sigh as he tightened his arm around her waist and knew he needed to do something that would reassure Gabriella that she was the only one for him.

* * *

Read and Review please- we will update as soon as possible!

Rhianna and Luc

xx xoxo


	2. Stress

A/N well we did it! between hospital trips (rhianna) or exams (luc) we wrote another chapter for you, our amazing reviews!

We made this chapter a little deeper and more emotional, but don't worry! We will have our fluff machine out next time to give you more Troyella fluff )

Without anymore from us, on with the chapter! Don't forget to read and review- its the review that tell us to stop flipping coins and get a move on with writting our story (we flip coins to make choices, cause were awful at choosing ourselves. Yeah, okay it might sound crazy, but neither of us have ever done a co-write and were just having fun!)

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:

Loveyoumeanitbye marebear11 XxTinkyBlondeBellxX X fortunecookieX ChEaRlEaDiNx3LiSa

For there sweet reviews of Kyle Bolton, luc's story wishing me (rhianna) a get well soon- it was so amazing to come out of hospital and read such nice comments from people who have never met me! It really spurred me and luc on to write another chapter.

Disclaimer- we own zilch, null, zero, nothing!! Except the plot!!!

* * *

Chapter two- Stress

Gabi's P.O.V

The bell rang signaling the end of another day at East High. God I wish it had come sooner. I'd had to sit behind Amber all the way through the last lesson, Social Studies, and listen to her talking with Alicia about how Troy 'couldn't keep his eyes off her' or 'was so freakin hot' and was 'getting bored with his ugly, frigid freak' which I think would be me.

I ran out of class as soon as the bell had gone, wanting to get away as fast as I could, ignoring Sharpay calling me, running past the gym and blanking Coach Bolton's worried questions. I bit my lip trying to stop the tears from falling as I carried on down the Hall ignoring some of the strange and concerned looks I was being given. I saw Troy at his locker and slowed down to talk to him, if ever I need anything I needed to be in his arms right now.

But she was already there, hell she always was. I could see Troy trying not to get into conversation with her but at the same time I knew as long as she kept talking he would, he didn't want to be rude and just walk away or tell her where to go. As he reached into his locker Amber saw me, gave me a smug smile and raised her eyebrows at me, knowing I wouldn't do anything. She gently tugged down her top to show more of her chest flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and then turned to face Troy.

I looked passed the two and saw Chad further down the corridor analyzing the scene. I caught his eye and saw him willing me to do something, anything, just to be confident and stand up for myself for once. Chad was like the brother I never had, always supportive and he always listened to my problems. Sure I knew he discussed them with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay and Zeke and Jason. I knew he told them what was going on but I also knew he respected my wishes and didn't tell Troy. He wanted to, but Troy was under pressure to keep his grades up, and with another playoff on Friday he really didn't need me being over sensitive. And right now, I saw that Chad was going to intervene and say something. I shook my head at him- I didn't want to cause a scene I just needed to get out of school, I needed to be free of the stress.

Chad's P.O.V.

I saw her shake her head at me and sighed. It was no good, she wouldn't. I felt Taylor slip her arm into mine and heard her sigh to. I silently cursed Troy for being so damn blind to it all- couldn't he see her breaking under the stress of it all? But then Amber would never do anything obvious in front of Troy, she'd been forcing herself onto him even since 7th grade so it wasn't like Troy would notice it as anything new.

"He is trying not to get involved you know." Taylor said to me as I watched Gabriella watching. Not moving, not speaking just watching, as always. The hurt and pain reflected in her eyes as she watched Troy carry on, oblivious to the situation.

"He is trying to ignore her without being rude and he hasn't seen Gabi."

"I know that Tay, but why won't she back off?"

"Cause she's a scheming witch that will hurt anyone to get something she wants, that's why." Sharpay answered, coming up and leaning on the lockers next to us.

"Well I have had enough, she needs to tell Troy, infact why hasn't she?" Tay asked

"Cause Gabi is being Gabi and putting others before herself as always. She doesn't want to stress Troy out before the playoffs. She knows he has too much pressure in his life from everyone else about it and she doesn't want to add to it. "

"But she's going to have a nervous breakdown!" Shar shouted, drawing attention to the three of us, but more than that, causing Gabi to put her head down and begin running back down the corridor again, tears glistening on her exposed cheek.

Gabi's P.O.V

I heard Sharpay shouting and figured she had had enough of me refusing to tell Troy.

And that was it. I saw Chad and Taylor looking sympathetically at me- well I didn't need their sorrow. I didn't need them interfering. I saw Sharpay looking fed up with the situation- how the hell did she think I felt? I saw Amber flirting like crazy- well I had nothing left in me, she could just take him. And Troy, well he hadn't even seen me, or clicked onto what she was doing. He just let her carry on doing what she wanted. I sighed and biting my lip wasn't gonna help me now. The entire corridor of people had gone quiet, the only noise coming from Amber's high pitched voice.

And I let go. Of the pain, of the stress, of constantly fighting to be with Troy. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I turned on my heel and ran. I did what I always did when I couldn't cope. I ran away.

And the noise started up again as people made their way out of the building.

I heard Troy call my name but I couldn't stop and let him see me crying- he didn't need the pressure any more than I did.

Troy's P.O.V

I saw Gabi's retreating figure and shouted after her, but I don't think she heard me. I turned to see Shar, Chad and Tay. Amber had finally shut up and gone so I closed my locker and walked over to them.

"Uh guys why was Gabriella running away?" I asked as they all looked to the floor. I knew something was up and they didn't want to have to tell me from their reaction. Chad was the first one to look back up and speak.

"Dude, that's what I was talking about this morning. She came to see you, she needed you and yet she couldn't come and see her boyfriend cause Amber was there, flirting away as always" Chad told me softly as Sharpay looked up and nodded along to what he was saying.

"Yeah, she had to put up with hearing Amber talking all lesson, about how you wanted her and were gonna dump Gabi. Then I guess she came to see you and well…" Taylor explained as I felt my heart drop.

She didn't deserve all this extra stress, and when she needed me, I wasn't there. I let her down.

"Right, well uh I'm gonna like um go and see her; we've got a date tonight we can talk right?" I asked unsure of what to do. The only thing I knew was that I needed to talk to Gabi.

"Yeah Troy, all she needs is you."

I nodded at them and walked out toward the school bus. I saw Zeke and Jason at the back of the bus and went to sit with them, ignoring the cheerleaders calling me, ignoring Ryan shooting me a questioning look. I fell into my seat and ran my hand through my hair, Taylor's voice running over and over in my mind- 'all she need is you'. I felt Zeke push a cookie into my hand. I looked at him and he shrugged back at me as Ryan left his original seat and walked down the bus to sit next to me. Jason saw me looking confused and whispered "Shar texted us all. You'll figure out how to make it better for her Troy, you cannot be in love like you to are and not be able to sort out each others pain"

"OMG Jason, you do have a soft side!" Zeke yelled causing the entire bus to lean round their seats and stare at us. Jason hit Zeke on the head as I smiled slightly and sighed.

All she needed was me, and all I needed, all I ever needed was her. So why was love so damn complicated?

* * *

A/N Well there you have it people!

Please r/r- the more you do it, the more it tells us to get a move on and give you the next chapter. Constructive critisizm is taken- if you want us to change something or write something drop it into a review or P.M us! thanks!!

Luc- HSMandChealseaFCfan xoxo

Rhianna- kittykat0301 xx


	3. Love

Hey all!

well there wasn't quite as long of a wait this time!! Luc has more exams coming up and Rhianna has lots of hospital tests/scans in a few weeks so we are trying to update this the best we can!!

R/R please- it makes our day p!!

Disclaimer- We own nothing but the plot!!!

* * *

* * *

Troy P.O.V

I shuffled my feet around nervously as I stood in the Montez's porch, waiting for someone to open the door. Silently, I cursed myself for choosing a 'dressy' dress code; the tie was already strangling me. Ringing the bell again, I realized it was useless. Mrs Montez was out working the night shift at the hospital and wouldn't be back until the early hours and Gabi being Gabi had her music on really loud and couldn't hear the doorbell, so it was pointless yelling. I dialed her cell but she didn't answer, I smirked as I figure there was only one thing left to do.

I jogged round to the back of the Montez's house and opened the gate, having a De-ja vu of doing the exact same thing to convince Gabriella to sing with me after Chad and Taylor had got involved and tried to break us up. This was also my way in for all the late night visits we have which Mrs. Montez still had no idea about. I tucked the flowers under my arm, grabbed hold of a branch and climbed up onto her balcony.

I saw her immediately, my pulse speeding up almost instantly at the sight, watching her walking round in tiny shorts and a cami; her dress on her bed. She looked so hot right there wearing very little; how the hell did I get so lucky? I grabbed my keys from my pocket and found the one I was looking for - her balcony door key. Quietly I slipped inside and sat on the chair in her room, next to her I pod station. I smiled as I caught sight of the time and shook my head- it was 7:20. Trust Gabi to be super organized and on time when it came to school but then be hopelessly late for our dates and meeting up with the gang. My smile disappeared as I heard her sing along to the song. She sounded so angry and emotional; it broke my heart to know I could have stopped her feeling like this. All the hurt and confusion was caused because of me.

Gabi P.O.V.

I let the warm water run over me and sighed. I let the water wash off all the emotions of the day, infact of the week. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, dried myself and slipped on a pair of shorts and a camisole and walked into my room. I turned my Ipod station on and put the dress onto the bed.

I had to let go of the week. Tonight was about me and Troy. No Amber, no Sharpay or Taylor, no Chad or Zeke. It wasn't about of parents or teachers or other students. I was not gonna let anyone change the way I felt tonight. I had been waiting all day for this knowing we would be able to finally have alone time with no interruptions. I heard the song change on the Ipod and smiled. I turned it up and began singing along; letting all my feelings, all the emotions, every unspoken word - pouring it all into the song.

So you think you got it all worked out  
You got your hotpants on  
You got your arse right out, you  
Think you're something but you ain't special  
And me and my drop-dress, we won't do at all

Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype  
Kept a stick in the gears and I never got it right  
What's the use? What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl, oh

Keep what you don't want  
So what you doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time, I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look as if you hate me  
What'm I doing still here, well  
You're superficial I'm a misfit but, baby, that's ok  
All you girls, when you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial I'm a misfit  
You're superficial I'm a misfit  
But that's ok

I smiled; yup this is for you Amber. I went into my bathroom still singing.

And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl oooh

So you can do what you're doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

I put on my beige silk dress and tied my hair into a loose bun, with wispy bits falling around my face. I went back into my room and glanced at my reflection in the mirrored doors of my closet. Again I smiled and sung louder this time. It felt so good to be free of the strain.

So what we don't look the same?  
So what we don't, so what we don't  
So what I don't play your game?  
So what I don't, so what I don't  
So what if I don't?

All you girls  
You look as if you hate me  
Why'm I still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit, misfit.  
But, baby, that's ok

Opening my closet I searched around for some high heeled shoes to match my dress; Troy has specified dressy, so I was gonna give it him. It felt strange singing angrily but it felt good. Like a weight had fallen off my shoulders. The lyrics made me think back to Amber in Social today. So obvious, so cruel yet Troy never noticed, not once. Maybe he did? Maybe he liked the attention? Maybe he really did see me as a misfit and he did want Amber? Maybe I wasn't up to his high standards? I finished the song but I couldn't keep my voice from shaking a little at the end. I just couldn't keep the same thoughts I've had all day from out of my head.

You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

But that's ok

The music finished its last few bars and I backed against a wall and slid down.

"Oh Troy, what do you really want?" I murmured aloud. I closed my eyes for a second, but they flew back open when I heard the next song and that voice.

Troy P.O.V.

I heard her finish the song- her voice cracking with emotion as she did so. I watched her fall to her knees; pain still obvious on her face.

"Oh Troy, what do you really want?"

She closed her eyes after she said this and I knew I had to do something to make her understand. Reaching over, I flicked her Ipod off and instead I began to sing.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul.

I watched her eyes open in shock as she looked around the room until her eyes locked into mine, searching me. I could see tears gently sliding down her face and I carried on singing as I walked over and wiped the away her hot tears with my thumb.

Gabi P.O.V

I want you and your beautiful soul.

Tears were falling from my eyes now as I started at him, his blue eyes refusing to let me move. I watched his come over and wipe them away. He extended an arm and pulled me up, close to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face into his chest; he carried on singing in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck, his hands cold on my bare arms, that safe feeling of being in his arm.

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

He spun me around and we began dancing. I giggled helplessly as he tickled me in between turns. Then he spun me close into him and turned me round, so I was leaning my back into his chest, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. He pointed at me in the mirrored doors in front of us and sang:

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I listened to him sing and knew he really meant the lyrics, just like I had done earlier.

It felt so right to be in his arms, to breathe in his scent. I knew that he felt the same to. This is where we both needed to be. I looked at the two of us in the mirror, as Troy sang and we swayed form side to side. I hated the fact that anyone would try to take him away from me. I belonged with him.

Troy's P.O.V

I watched her look at us in the mirror and I sang the last line of the song. I turned her round again so she was facing me and took a deep breath.

"Gabi listen to me, I should have seen what was happening, but I didn't. I was just so used to Amber being like that. Amber is whatever- infact, she might be called superficial" I said to her with a small grin, as she hit me, a teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"Just how long were you in my room mister?" she asked, mock-shocked.

"Long enough" I shrugged at her, "By the way, you looked hot in those little shorts babe" I whispered to her watching her blush then hit me again.

"You should so not sneak into my room to stare at me! Perv!" Gabi refuted. I smiled as I looked at all her cute expressions she made when she spoke and tried to act mad.

"Hey! 1. Why am I a perv, we are kinda dating, 2. It is nothing I haven't seen before, in case you forgot I seen you with a lot less on" I told her laughing as she blushed again, looking down. "And 3. If you were on time and didn't have such loud music on you would have heard me ringing the doorbell to pick you up for our date- which by the way we have totally missed the reservations for so actually madam I think you owe me!"

She smiled at me, looking back up and shook her head.

"Nuh-huh, you have been the most clueless idiotic boyfriend the last few weeks so actually, I think you owe me for not being there!" She said. She may have been laughing but I could tell she really meant it. There was still that bit of hurt evident in her voice.

"How about you give me a hello kiss me and then we will call it even?" I asked cheekily trying to lighten the mood as her mouth dropped open and she shook her head.

"You ain't getting anything tonight! 1. Cause you perved on me, 2 because you should have been there this week and 3. because um…" I saw her start to stutter with the 3rd one.

"See you don't even have 3!!!"I said laughing at her.

"Fine 3 because I said so" she replied sticking her tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh no you don't babe!" I picked her up bridal style and began walking towards her bed as she giggled and tried to kick me. "And if you call those kicks your weaker than I thought." I told her as she pouted at me. I laughed at her and dropped her on the bed. "Now I'm gonna ask you this once; who is the hottest, kindest most amazing guy ever?" I asked her seriously. She pretended to think for a minute before speaking up.

"Um. I would have to say… Ryan Evans" she stated matching my tone.

I just stared at her and she broke out into giggles. I loved her laugh; it was infectious, like in home room when she would quietly giggle at Ms Darbus scaring Chad and next thing you know me, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Taylor can't stop ourselves from joining in. It was the same with her smile; whenever you saw her smiling you couldn't help finding yourself smiling too even in the worst situations.

"You asked for this young lady" I told her before tickling her mercilessly.

"No! Troy please…Troy!!" she laughed in between breaths.

"I did say you could only have one chance, but you are kinda cute" I said, pretending to study her, causing her to laugh even more. "So I'll let you have another go, try again!"

"Umm" she pretended to think; then she quickly jumped up and trying to run away laughing.

"Whoa whoa whooo missy" I said catching up with her and picking her up, causing her to laugh even louder. I carried her onto the balcony and set her down. "One chance!" I teasingly warned, holding my hands out in front of me ready to tickle her again

"My boyfriend!" she replied, batting her eyelashes at me. I saw the moonlight reflecting in her eyes making the sparkle in them even brighter than normal. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter as I saw the joy and happiness in her eyes that seemed to have been missing recently.

"Ah but who is your boyfriend?" I asked her as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"You." She said in a duh tone.

"Glad we've got that clear" I said, then sighed. "But I haven't been acting like I have I?"

"You have, I know you didn't realize. Troy listen, I love you, I really do so I need you to answer me this. Do you really want me? Honestly do you really want me to be your girlfriend? I need to know the truth. Guys like you don't fall for girls like me." She said sitting down on the concrete and avoiding my stare. I matched her posture and pulled her close.

"And girls like you, infact screw that Gabi; there is no other girl like you. You don't deserve me; it was just today I was telling Chad how I didn't get why I was blessed with you. And I love everything about you; your smile, your laugh, how you say the most random things. I love your hair, your eyes, how smart you are. I love to watch you figure out problems, or chill with our friends, or when you sing. I am gonna put a stop to Amber, cause if she can't see how much I love you, and that I would never leave you, she must be blind. Gabi, before you I never thought I would be doing this, especially in high school but I know that I love you and only you and could never love anyone else the way I love you. So I want you to have this." I felt my heart start beating faster and faster, my palms becoming sweaty as I slid my class ring of my finger and onto hers. "Wear it, and when anyone tells you lies about us, or whenever I'm not there with you, wear it to remember me, to remember tonight but most of all to remind you that you are the only girl for me. You stole my heart, Gabriella Montez." I watched as her shoulders shook slowly, tears rolling down her face. Oh no what the hell had I done? I reached over to wipe her tears away, hoping they were because she was happy.

Gabi P.O.V

He leaned over and wiped my tears away as I stared at the ring, his ring that he had just given me. I traced the outline of it and saw him watching me worriedly. I smiled and leaned over to him, dropping a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he told me, "don't you ever, ever forget that."

I nodded at him and kissed him again. And we stood on my balcony, me in my silk dress, him in his tux, kissing in the moonlight. I could feel his kissing with so much passion and love. I deepened the kiss and ran my hand through his hair. He really did understand, and I hoped to god that this was a sign things were looking up.

"You Gabriella" he whispered in my ear. "I want you."

* * *

Songs- **Misfit** by Amy Studt

**Beautiful Soul** by Jesse Mccartney

R/R!!

Rhianna xx Luc xoxo

Kittykat0301 HSMandChealseaFCfan


	4. Friendship

**We're back!! With another chapter! Go us! **

**Thank-you for all the reviews so far and for your patience with the long wait. We hope you enjoy the chapter and as usual we own nothing expect the plot**!

**Oh and Luc hasn't been feeling well these past few days so a Get Well Soon to her! xx**

**R/R!**

* * *

Taylor's P.O.V.

"Chad, Chad, wait up!" I yelled to the back of my boyfriend's bushy head.

"Whoa Tay don't need to shout." He yelled back at me as I fixed him an icy stare. "I got Troy's poster look." He shouted again and this time he pulled a piece of paper off the stack in his arms and turned it round, showing me a huge picture of Troy dunking a basket ball with the caption- 'Vote Troy Bolton for your Homecoming king' written in bold letters along the top.

"Whoa Chad don't need to shout!" I teased back as I caught up with him and fell into his strides. He pouted and I laughed. "You did good with them." I told him as I then pulled out my posters and showed him Gabriella's. I had taken the picture of her that weekend and she looked so happy and beautiful, the picture captured her natural essence and she didn't even look as though she was trying since it was taken on by Sharpay's private pool and she was lying on her stomach propped up by her elbows, one hand on top of the other. Her curls were tumbling down the back of her navy tank top and she wore black skinny jeans.

"Aww my little Gabi looks all prettyful!" Chad said as I looked at him. Boy he really was stupid sometimes. Why do I date him again?

"Chad, prettyful isn't a word!" I told him as I slapped him upside the head.

"And that's what you get for dating a brainiac." I heard him mutter as I gasped and slapped him again. "Ouch woman!!!"

"Sorry baby," I smiled sweetly at him as I leaned up and gently kissed him, "now come on we gotta get these up!" Chad smiled. I really must remember to thank Sharpay for teaching me how to use my female status to my advantage in getting guys to do what I want.

"Yes ma'am!" Chad replied and stuck one of Troy's posters up next to Gabriella's. Chad and I had been talking on Sunday morning and decided that both Troy and Gabi wouldn't run for homecoming king and queen because both of them were shy about their status and wanting to keep a low profile but that they really should do as they were so cute and no one could even begin to compare to the two. So after talking with Kelsi, Shar, Ryan, Jase and Zeke we all set up a plan. We girls would invite Gabi down to Sharpay's house to hang by the pool. Kelsi would bring her 'new' camera and take lots of snapshots 'to test the new camera out' while the guys invited Troy to plays some basketball and did the same with Zeke's camera. Once Gabi had gone home we chose the best picture of her and made lots of posters; the guy did the same for Troy. Now all that was left was to stick them up.

Looking further along the hallway, I could see Sharpay giving out stacks of posters and ordering people to distribute them- same old Shar getting people to do her dirty work. Ryan and Jason were sticking posters along the notice boards and Kelsi and Zeke were giving out flyers. The halls were full of laughter and gossiping- everyone knew about Amber and her plan but I think they were all glad that Gabi was running against her, I knew most people would choose Gabriella over Amber any day- as shy and naïve as Gabi could be she was sweet kind and people respected that. She was the complete opposite of Amber.

"Heads up- Amber and Shar." Jason muttered to me and Chad as he made his way down the hall to the brewing argument. East High's Ice Queen versus East Highs Resident Wannabe.

I felt Chad grab my hand as he led me down the hall towards the argument, people parting to let us through.

"What the hell do you think you are doing huh? Lost your own reputation and thought you might get rid of mine too? Trying to get that no hope geek a glimmer of popularity? Who in their right mind would vote for a nobody?" Amber spat at Sharpay, her cheerleading clones behind her glaring at us. I saw her closest friend Kayla stare at me as I shot daggers back. They might be able to intimidate Gabi and Kelsi but me and Shar couldn't care less.

I watched as Jason slipped his one arm around Sharpay and the other round Kelsi, who did look scared. I felt awful for her, I knew Kels hated confrontation but we were all there to back her up. Amber and her empty threats and comments didn't affect the rest of us but Kelsi and Gabriella really took them to heart. It was just in their nature to want to keep everyone happy. Zeke walked past me and Chad and interlocked his fingers with Sharpay. I walked up and took my place next to Zeke; second later Chad wrapped his arm around my shoulders letting me know he was there to. Ryan joined the line as Sharpay started laughing at Amber and her accusations.

"Seriously girl, do you know how pathetic you sound? Lost my reputation? Let me tell you something Amber I'm glad. I was rude and bitchy and you know what? I can admit to that so if I lost 'my reputation' as you put it then I'm happy, I have friends, wait let me explain what they are since you probably don't know what they are, people who care about me and who are there for me no matter what. I got a boyfriend who loves me for the real me and all you do is chase some guy who couldn't be less interested in you because he is dating the most sweet and drop dead gorgeous girl and if you even think about calling Gabriella anything I swear I will not be responsible for my actions."

Sharpay hissed to Amber. Around us people backed against the walls. Before Gabriela and the musical she was bad, but when it came to Gabi or any of her friends she was much, much worse. She had fire in her eyes but ice in her words. "Now listen here Amber and you better listen up good cause if you dare pull any stunts like what you have been god help you. Not everything people do in this school is about you. We nominated Troy and Gabriella because we know that they would make the perfect king and queen- they are cute together. They care about each other much more than you could ever imagine and love each other much deeper than you could ever dream so get it through your brain that Troy ain't interested in a superficial cheap tart like you and back the hell off Gabriella!"

"And what if I don't want to?" Amber mocked at Sharpay. That was it I was getting involved. I'm not letting Shar have all the fun with this.

"Well then Amber, we will just have to make you want to, won't we?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Oh look, its brainiac girl. See I didn't think you could get a bigger freak than Gabi whatever but then along came you." Amber said as I felt Chad tense up. I moved his arm off me and walked towards Amber. The silence now was deadly- you could hear a pin drop.

"Empty words babe, empty words. Does it hurt that a braniac freak like me is dating a guy who is on the basketball team?" I hissed into her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Does it muck up your perfect little world? Oh I'm sorry. Ooh but I bet it hurts more that no guy off the team has or will ever date you. Hey Shar, wasn't her last boyfriend that guy off the football team?" I asked louder as Sharpay walked up next to me and smirked. Oh this was too much fun.

"Yeah, Brad somebody but then he chucked her at Rob Michaels' pool party." Shar smugly announced as Amber paled.

"Oh that was it, poor girl I reckon we should feel sorry for. I mean the closest thing she has to a friend is Kayla and we all know she's not much good." Kayla eyed darkened as her glare turned into a deathly one as I looked at her smiling knowing I had her.

"True, hey Tay I wonder if she knows that Kayla hooked up with Brad the next day, now that's not very best friend like is it?" Sharpay said loudly raising her eyebrows at Amber daringly as the whole hallway gasped and the guys laughed.

Amber spun round and glared at Kayla then turned her attention back to us. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, by Kelsi?!! What was she doing?

"You know what Amber, snicker all you want and make as many comment as you like but I think if it's possible you may have just pushed Troy and Gabi closer to each other." Kelsi said. Everyone in the hall looked confused at Kelsi. Amber laughed scornfully; the guys whispered something to each other. I shot Sharpay a confused look and she returned it, both of us intrigued to see what Kelsi had to say.

"Um right I need a guy off the basketball team, who doesn't have a girlfriend" Kelsi stated looking around. No one moved and she turned around to look at the guys with a helpless look. I shot Chad a look as well to get him to help her out. She was obviously finally standing up and I wasn't going to let her embarrass herself by not having help.

"Yo right Hutchison come here a minuet dude!" Chad yelled to a random guy who was backed against the lockers staring at the scene before him. The poor guy looked so scared of us all but he walked across and stopped next to Kelsi.

"Right, Chad can I borrow your basketball?" Kelsi asked Chad with a smile, she knew just how protective of the ball Chad was, hell even I couldn't have it. I'm convinced Chad feels more emotional attachment to that ball than me.

"But…uh Kels come on…."

"Chad just give her the ball. Now!" Sharpay snapped at him her voice full of impatience. I could see Chad still not wanting to give the ball up so I said the one thing I knew would make him.

"Chad, do it for Gabby, to get rid of this whore once and for all." I told him my eyes fixed on Amber. Chad gently handed Kelsi the basketball and she rolled her eyes then threw it over to Hutchinson.

"Right, if you just stand next to Troy's poster and hold up the ball like Troy is, yup that's right and just stand there like that. Kay now Amber, I gonna make your dreams come true, you're gonna be Gabi, so cross you hands over like she has and stand next to her poster. Right now people, spot the difference!" Kelsi instructed with a flourish. Everyone in the corridor shot her confused looks while Amber looked amused. I looked from Hutchinson to Troy and still but I really don't get the link. I guess the link must be with the basket ball otherwise she wouldn't have made Hutchinson hold it. Maybe the way Hutchinson held the ball? No he just held it in his hand and no it was just a normal guy hand, class ring gleaming and… omg!!!! My eyes went wide and I looked at Troy's picture then at Kelsi. She nodded at me and I walked up to Gabi's picture and saw to on her ring finger a thin silver band with red stones set into it.

"Oh my gosh! Look! Kelsi how did you spot that!" I yelled feeling my smile grow, it really was so cute. Chad, Zeke and Jase had given out their class rings to us girls but they had given them out before. Troy on the other had made it common knowledge any girl wearing his ring was the girl he wanted to grow old with.

"Is anyone going to explain what it going on here?" Jason asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"You say it Kels you were the one who figured it." I said over to Kelsi who should tell this proudly for noticing this. I can't believe I didn't know this before and my best friend will certainly be hearing about this.

"It seems Mr Bolton has decided that Gabriella is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with." Kelsi shyly said as if she was telling one of her biggest secrets or something.

"And what gives you that idea music geek?" Amber sneered as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. I felt my blood boil at this girl; she was so cocky and sure of herself. Seriously she must have a heart of stone to try to split Troy and Gabi up and as for calling on Kelsi; ooh this was going to be sweet revenge. I smiled and walked up really close to Amber face, so there was literally inches between us.

"He gave her his class ring." I told her shrugging as if it were nothing. I saw her pale again as she grabbed 2 flyers and looked, more color draining off her face as she realized this really was true. And just like that madness spread over the hallway; people were going crazy grabbing posters or girls were ahh-ing at the cuteness or sighing at the significance this would have on their secret dreams. Guys all groaned as they realized Gabriella really was off the market or smiled as they realized now Troy was serious about Gabi hopefully they might get a chance to be the most desired man on campus, and everywhere people were talking or gossiping about the news. I nodded to Shar and Kelsi and we turned our backs on a shocked group of cheerleads and one very pissed off Amber, and walked away linking arms with our respective partners, congratulating Kelsi.

"I call best man duties!!" I heard Chad tell everyone but as I laughed I heard the hallway grow silent and I looked around, everyone was looking past our little group, to the entrance. We all turned around to see what everyone was looking at and I smiled when I saw. In the entrance to the school was Troy and Gabriella, their finger entwined. Gabi was blushing slightly and looking weirded out by all the looks while Troy was rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand a confused looked look on his face. People parted so we were facing the two and out of the corner of my eye I watched Sharpay lift up her left hand. Figuring out what she was doing Kelsi and I followed her lead, all three of us using our other hand to point at the class ring on our ring fingers. I watched Troy smile then bite his bottom lip and look at a now very red faced Gabriella. Gabi meanwhile glanced at Troy before looking at me with wide, apprehensive eyes.

I shot her a smug smile and walked up towards her…

* * *

Well I think everyone know that Amber had that coming! So is she going to back off or make life even worse for Gabriella? Your just going to have to wait and see!!

Also don't forget to vote in the 2007 Teen Choice Awards!Vanessa, Zac and High School Musical are all nominated. Alot of people seem to think you have to live in America to vote as the registration form asks for a zip code- but you don't actually need a zip code to qualify for a ballot form. The only boxes you need to fill in the register are your first name, last name age and email- the rest are optional- so go vote people!

Remember to review and let us know what you think about our chapters- c/c is welcomed! let us know your ideas and we will try to work with them.

Rhianna xx [kittykat0301 & Luc xoxo [HSMandChelseaFCfan

* * *


	5. Lust & Hate

first off, sorry for the wait! I (rhianna) have had to come stay with my dad in London due to our home in malibu being in danger cause of the South Cali fires.

But, this chapter is double long- over 6 pages!! so enjoy and please review!

Also a huge thanks to you all for your patience, especially Luc for waiting for me to edit and letting me rant about family,boy friends, ex-boyfriends,houses etc anytime i need to! love to you all xxxx

disclaimer- we own only the plot and OC's!

* * *

* * *

Chapter 5

Gabriella's P.O.V

Troy and I walked into school holding hands like normal but as soon as we entered everything went silent as I tensed up feeling all the eyes boring into us. Great, just the way I wanted to start my week, as East High's resident freak show. I shot Troy a nervous look as he squeezed my hand in reassurance before I turned back to everyone else. Walking further in, I heard a familiar voice.

"I call best man duties!!" Was that Chad? Best man duties? I don't think I even want to know what he is on about. I really do feel sorry for Tay sometimes going out with him. Suddenly I remembered everyone else watching us and felt the heat rise in my cheeks as Troy rubbed the back on his neck nervously. What is going on? I thought people were used to Troy and I now. Someone say something because this is really horrible. My eyes scanned the hallways when I caught Sharpay pointing at Zeke's class ring as Kelsi and Taylor did the same as my eyes went wide. This wasn't good. I looked at Troy feeling like I wanted to just drop his hand and walk right back out of the doors and go bury myself inside my closet away from everyone. But at the same time I wanted Troy to just hold me in his arms and hide me. Damn these stupid hormones! My head can seriously not take any more!

I looked up to Troy and for some god knows reason he smiled. Idiot did he not get it? I looked back at Taylor who shot me a smug smile. Great, I know that smile and I know what is coming isn't good. I sighed as Troy and I watched them walk towards us, still trying to ignore all the stares. I have a feeling this isn't going to stop anytime soon. Why the hell did I not stay in bed?

"Gabriella Montez I'm hurt." Taylor spoke as soon as she got close. "I thought we were best friends and we don't even get to know first that you are officially taken by Mr Bolton here? How could you?" I shook my head at Taylor. "Especially since he is such a lunk head basketball player!"

"So is Chad!" I argued back watching her smug smile grow as Chad faked offence.

"Yep, but you see my sweet, little Gabriella," she began patronisingly. I only 4 months younger than her! Four months! Jeez. "Bolton here is the captain, meaning he is the biggest lunk head. Ever."

"Right so really its all Troy's fault?" I asked smiling at Troy. He put on a 'what did I do?' face and I peck his cheek.

"Dude I'm glad you finally did it. What took you so long? We thought you would never give Gabi your ring and we all know that its rightful place is on that girl's finger. She is the only girl you ever talk about when you think of your future and it has taken you long enough to show the rest of the school. " Zeke told Troy who shrugged still embarrassed slightly. He looks so cute when he blushes.

"How the hell did they find out?" I asked Troy as he shrugged.

"God knows babe" He whispered into my ear as I groaned. Taylor still had the self satisfied grin on her face and she pulled out a poster from the stack in Sharpay's hand and showed me, pointing first to Troy's finger then to mine. Great so now the whole school know! Why can't things ever stay between just Troy and I. It feels as though it's not just us in this relationship, it's everyone else too.

"Hey don't worry. They are all just jealous that you're the only girl that will ever wear that ring and how none of them will ever be able to touch us now." Troy whispered obviously seeing the annoyed look on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Sharpay turn and glare at people who were staring at us making them all scramble off to their own things. I am so thankful to have Sharpay on my side. That girl can officially scare me senseless.

"Why can't things ever come out when we want them too? It's like we have no privacy in this relationship. If it's not someone trying to interfere and break us up like Amber, it's not being able to be together just us because something else is always going on." Troy wrapped his arms around me as I took in his scent. I swear he could make me forget anything by just holding me and who knows how much I would forget with one of his kisses.

"Let's just say I don't think you have to worry about Amber for a bit." Sharpay said as I eyed her suspiciously. All of them had amused looks on their face and right now I have no idea whether that is a good thing or a bad one.

I muffled a scream into Troy's chest. Today was just not my day, everyone had little secrets and no-one seemed willing to just tell us instead we had to poke and prod them to get them to tell us what the hell was going on! I heard, well actually felt, Troy laugh and gently stroke my head as I just buried my face further into his chest.

"What did you guys do?" Troy asked. I could hear the uncertainness in his voice when he spoke and I knew he wasn't sure where this could be going. I'm praying that they haven't done something that could have made things between us, well me, and Amber a whole lot worse.

"Let's just say she shouldn't give out if she can't take it." Huh? I swear even I struggle to keep up with her well developed use of sentences.

"Miss popular thought she could take on Sharpay and make a fool of her and tried to say some things about you and you know how Sharpay and all of us feels about someone bad mouthing any of our friends so we told her a few home truths and I don't really think she liked that she got shown up in front of everyone and then when Kelsi noticed the ring it was just the icing on the cake. " Taylor explained. No. This isn't good. Amber is going to have a field day when she finally sees me. This is going to have made her even more determined than ever to break us up and take Troy away from me.

"Trust me man it was hot watching these girls get so worked up at first and then the way they brought Amber back down." I rolled my eyes. Only Chad could come out with something like that at this moment in time. I giggled in spite of the mess we're in as Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all smacked him. Right now I'm just so glad that everyone else has long forgotten about us for the mean time but no doubt will be back to watching us like a hawk once lunch comes. I gave a sigh of relief hearing the bell go. I just wanted to get this day over with.

I waited outside the locker rooms for Troy knowing that the boys had just had gym. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi had already gone to lunch to get our table while I waited for the boys. I wasn't ready to face the cafeteria just yet without Troy by my side because I knew I would be faced with girls giving me envious looks and glaring at me while some would just be excited from what I had seen already to see up close Troy's ring that was now situated on my finger. I let out a deep sigh as I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. Turning around my eyes went wide seeing Amber standing behind me glaring at me.

"You think you will get away with stealing my man? Trust me Troy will soon get bored of your little innocent miss goody two shoes act and dump you like yesterdays news. Everyone can see that he is just stringing you along and trust me this whole relationship won't be here much longer. I'd watch your back Montez because you won't know what has hit you when I figure out what I'm going to do. I love him and I promise you Troy Bolton will be mine." Amber hissed as I looked at her trying not to show how much her words were affecting me. I watched as she walked off, her long legs showing as her hips moved from side to side before disappearing out of sight. What if she was right? What if Troy does get bored of me? I have to stop this. Troy wouldn't do that. It's just Amber trying to mess with my head. She's just jealous of what we have. I have to keep telling myself that. Troy loves me. He loves me. I think.

"What are you thinking about baby?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Troy wrap his arms around me and kiss my lips softly. I couldn't tell him yet. I need to figure out if what Amber said was true on my own first. I know I shouldn't be letting that cheap tramp get to me but I couldn't help it. It feels as though she is everywhere and whenever she has the chance to she will pull me down and question my relationship with Troy which I know is wrong but I just can't help but wonder if anything she has ever said is true.

"Nothing. Come on lets go find the others." I saw Troy look at me confused but he didn't push it as he led me towards the cafeteria. I swear I'm not meant to be happy and just enjoy being in love with such an amazing person.

The end of the day came and I couldn't have been more thankful. The whole day had just gotten worse with all the stares whenever I was with Troy or whenever any of the girls saw me keeping a tight grip on the ring. Luckily I hadn't seen Amber again since this afternoon outside the locker rooms but I knew I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again because I have no idea what she will be planning but whatever it is I know won't be good.

Troy's P.O.V.

I waited for Gabi outside her last class, routinely waving or smiling at all the people who nodded or waved to me. I had just had science with Kelsi, and what she had told me made me loose all control. According to her, the girls, minus Gabi who was walking to the cafeteria with me, were in the toilets when they heard amber coming. They all hid in separate cubical and heard her brag on the phone to someone about the little conversation she had just had with Gabriella outside the locker room. They had heard everything she had said, the threats she had dealt regardless of Sharpay's warning.

They had spoken to the rest of the gang and had come up with a plan that I was all too happy to put into action. Amber had always annoyed me, but out of courtesy I had been polite. And now? Now I really couldn't care less about her- she was going to get exactly what she deserved.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Gabi walking out of her lesson, sighing. It hurt me to know exactly what was eating her inside and that she couldn't tell me, even though I understood why. She reached he locker and opened it. I followed her down the hall and wrapped my arms around her from behind-she instantly fell into my embrace, inhaling deeply her head resting against my chest.

From across the hall I saw Amber looking daggers at Gabi and immediately she tensed up. "I love you Gabi, don't you ever doubt that, and don't you dare ever, ever forget that." I whispered into her ear and gently placed butterfly kisses along her bare neck, causing her to giggle and relax again. Her laugh was music to my ears so I kept it up, hell I would do anything to make her laugh. That thought kind of scared me, to know someone held my heart so tightly. But I also knew that I was safe with Gabi.

I began to nibble at her earlobe causing her to gasp and try to swat me away.

"Troy I need my stuff!" she whined pouting. And obviously I immediately carved- that was another that scared me; as soon as she pouted I carved. The guys always tease me about it, but I really can't help it she is so damn beautiful!

I someone pat my back &turning around I came face to face with Chad.

"Put plan into action tomorrow, kay dude?" he asked as Taylor walked up and smiled at me with an enquiring glance.

"Yep tomorrow! See you Tay, later Chad" I turned back round to Gabi to find she had gone. Immediately I panicked but Taylor whispered to me as her and Chad passed "She's with Shar a bit further down the hall, breathe boy!" she finished with a laugh and linked arms with Chad as they passed me by. Its funny, because before Gabi the two hated each other, now look at them, they were such opposites and that was why thy fitted so perfectly together.

"Hey I'm older than you!! Show some respect!" I yelled down the hall to her as she didn't even bother turning round, just put her middle finger up at me as they carried on down the corridor towards the open door.

I gasped and laughed again. "Chad, could you try to control Taylor please?"

Chad turned around but carried on walking backwards, "Trust me man, I've tried!"

I laughed again; as I heard Chad and Tay carry on the playful banter. I reached Gabi and mimicked my earlier actions of wrapping my arms around her and placing open mouthed kisses along her neck. Sharpay looked disgusted.

"Ew Bolton would you please stop eating my best friend. Please?" Shar asked raising her eyebrows at me. I laughed and stopped for a moment.

"Thank-ew gross!" Sharpay yelled. I had swung Gabi round and pushed her against the locker. I heard Gabi gasp and her breath hitch as I met her lips with mine. Slowly, I kissed her deeply with a much love and passion as I could muster and she kissed back with just the same. I ground my jaw against hers, one hand round her waist pushing her further into the locker, the other resting above her shoulder. Everything I couldn't say came out in the kiss. I could feel she was unsure and hurting but as soon as my lips touched her I felt her melt. I love the effect I have on her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders one hand tangling into my hair and smiled into the kiss as we both listened to Sharpay's rambling. She gave a little giggle and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue in and explore her sweet mouth.

"You two are too much, really I mean come on, I only ate like a few hours ago, I am so gonna throw up. By the looks of things Troy, you haven't eaten in a while. Whoa, whoa tongue out her mouth, OUT! Right I officially give up on you tw- oh my god you so didn't just moan Gabriella Marie Montez! Show some self control girl, do not let him know how much he has over you. No! Eww gross guys! Right now I really officially give up on you two."

Gabi laughed with shallow breaths as we broke apart to gain much needed oxygen. I continued kissing back down her neck, along to her ear and met her mouth again as we started the whole kiss again, with more passion and lust than before. Sharpay carried on and we both smiled. I loved the feeling of her working against me.

"Guys, seriously Ms Darbus alert!"

"Shit!" Gabi whispered breaking apart and leaning into me. I laughed and lead her out of the school by her hand as Ms D passed us and gave a disapproving look before walking into an empty class room. Once we reached my car I leaned her up against the passenger door and kissed her again. She broke the kiss, and bit her lip slowly. Damn, she might act all innocent but she sure knows exactly what to do to drive me crazy. She fixed her shirt and slipped into the car. I jogged round the car to the other side but was stopped by a voice calling me.

"Troy, the gang are meeting at our house tonight for movies & pizza!" It was Ryan. I waved to show I had heard him and gave a thumbs up. I exhaled slowly, looking at the school. Tomorrow we would put the plan into action, but for now, my main concern was cheering up the girl sitting in my car.

* * *

So whats the plan? hmmmmmmmmmmm

next chapter is the gang at Sharpays house- HUGE troyella fluff! more reviews quicker update!

Kittykat0301 xx && HSMandChelseaFCfan xoxo

Rhi && Luc


	6. I'M BACKPOSSIBLE ZANESSA MOMENT

Hia everyone

Hia everyone!

I just want to thank you all for you patience first- I have been having some very deep personal problems. Anyway I'm back now and I am writing some new chapters as we speak- I will be updating (hopefully) this weekend!

But want I wanted to say now is

GO VOTE FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS 2008!!

Because **VANESSA** is up for choice female hottie and **ZAC** is up for choice male hottie! Can you image the zanessa moment?!

But another couple (rihanna and chris brown) are also up for both hotties so go vote now!!) you can vote everyday until voting stops and this year YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE AN ADDRESS!

All you have to give is your email and age. (under 19's but if your not, just say you are!!)

You have to go to the fashion & beauty section and if like me the first time you go to voting you are sent to movies then a tab next to it for tv click tv, and music will appear. Click music and fashion and beauty come up!

You have to select vaness/zac then press the vote button underneath (I'm not being rude by saying that, it took me a good 5 minuets to figure you had to vote separately for each one!)

If anyone has trouble finding the voting website pm me and I will send the link.

Pass this round guys we need as much support as possible! Also ashley isn't nominated, and neither is corbin monique or lucas.

If you want, you can just copy my instructions and past them on your profile/story etc.

I don't mind as long as the word is passed round because this is to good an opportunity to miss!

Rhianna xx


End file.
